


Treacherous

by lululou



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Skater!Percy, Slow Burn, Two Shot, percabeth, swimmer!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululou/pseuds/lululou
Summary: Annabeth Chase has difficulty adjusting to NY and private school. Percy happens to run into her and helps her; along the way, the line between "friends" and "more" gets blurry. Based on the song Treacherous by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

_Put your lips next to mine, as long as they don’t touch  
Out of focus, eye-to-eye, ‘til the gravity’s too much_

Annabeth already knew she was going to hate this school. The uniform was scratchy, the girls were posh, the dorms were dingy and dark.  
  
Her stepmom had declared that this was the last straw when the public school principal called home concerning “violent behavior”. It didn’t help that she showed up at the door about 20 minutes later looking roughed up. She didn’t regret beating up that dickhead Octavian; he deserved it for the misogynistic comments he made during their calculus class. But she _did_ regret being sent away. The headmistress here had wrinkle lines from frowning and she clearly wouldn’t be let off so easily here.  
  
Her stepmom’s request had been simple: get Annabeth out of her sight. Her dad had shown a little more empathy. He sat her down and spoke genuinely about how he was worried her future might be jeopardized if this continued, and how she deserved a better education. Annabeth almost wished he _hadn’t_ cared as much. Because that landed her here, at the prestigious Brierlies High School for Girls in New York City.  
  
It was a K-12 private school for rich families, where everyone already formed well-established cliques based on socioeconomic standing. Transferring in as a junior was a recipe for disaster. Her fears were only confirmed when she was forced to introduce herself over and over again in every class. The best reaction she got was blank stares; the worst was scattered sneers and judgemental looks that drove her deep into her seat.  
  
So it wasn’t a surprise that when the day finally ended, Annabeth snuck out. She just needed to clear her head. The sterile neighborhood looked perfect for that task, but it actually had the opposite effect; it drove Annabeth wild that everything was so uniform. The architecture was nice but it lacked creativity and love. She didn’t know how far downtown she ended up when she finally saw signs of life. Graffiti, kitchen aromas, and the rowdy noises from a skate park nearby. She followed the sound of scraping wheels against metal, turned a corner, and saw five people her age riding up and down the steep ramps. _This_ is what she expected NYC to look like. _This_ scene she could get used to. She took a seat on a bench across the street. She pulled out her notebook to sketch down a design idea that just popped into her head.  
  
Her pencil glided across grid paper. A minimalist affordable apartment complex with greenspace was coming together... when a shadow fell over her page. She looked up to see a boy.  
  
A gorgeous boy.  
  
A gorgeous boy with sea green eyes and messy dark hair that couldn’t be contained under his helmet, with a worn-out skateboard tucked under his arm. His skin was tanned and glowing, even though October was nearly over. He looked nothing short of a grecian god. Annabeth had to double check that her jaw wasn’t on the floor.  
  
“Hey, you go to Brierlies, right? My friend Jason recognized the uniform,” he said casually. He gestured back at a taller blonde boy sizing up the half-pipe.  
  
All thoughts about his beautiful features ceased. His question put Annabeth on edge. She’d almost forgotten she was still in her uniform, and she didn’t think she wanted to be associated with any Brierlies stereotypes yet.  
  
“Um, yea. I do. Is my school well-known enough to be randomly approached by strangers with questions?” Annabeth didn’t care if her tone was harsh.  
  
The boy just laughed. “I mean, Brierlies _is_ a pretty big deal, but no. Jason only knows because he goes to your brother school, College Prep Academy. Are you not from around here?”  
  
Annabeth filed the name “College Prep” away for later investigation. Right now she was preoccupied trying to figure this boy out. This was his second invasive question in a row.  
  
“What makes you think I’m not from here?” she fired back.  
  
“Just–your accent doesn’t sound like you’re from here. Sounds… twangy. It’s not a big deal either way, I just...”  
  
He continued to justify himself with many apologies mixed in. Annabeth didn’t know what to make of him, but he sounded genuinely sorry and she decided it was better to make a friend than to tank every interaction she had today. Besides, now that she realized her accent made her stick out like a sore thumb, she thought she figured out why all her classmates had laughed at her. Maybe it was better to seek company outside of school. This boy seemed nice enough to deserve a chance.  
  
“You got me. I just moved from Virginia.”  
  
“Virginia, cool. I’m Percy,” he reached out to her, offering a handshake. Annabeth cracked her first smile at the overly-polite greeting.  
  
“Annabeth.”  
  
“Well, Annabeth, welcome to New York. If you find yourself free Friday night, we’re all going to a concert. You’re welcome to join us.”  
  
Annabeth’s heart stopped. She knew it wasn't a smart idea… She just moved here, she shouldn’t start breaking curfew and causing trouble already. But then Percy flashed a troublemaker smile, and she felt herself nodding yes and scribbling her number down on his hand.  
  
Later that night her screen lit up with a message from an unknown number: _Hey, this is Percy. Nice meeting you today. Ur drawing was awesome, BTW-you have a real talent for design :)_  
\-----  
_And I’ll do anything you say, if you say it with your hands  
And I’d be smart to walk away, but you’re quicksand_

Her roommate was a gem.  
  
Silena Beauregard was clearly a popular girl. Annabeth was a little wary of her at first; it abruptly switched to a ride-or-die mentality after Silena chewed another girl into tears for knocking Annabeth’s lunch plate over. They walked to classes together and Annabeth had already shared more about herself in late night gossip sessions than she ever had with anyone else.  
  
“A concert with College Prep boys? Get it, girl!” Silena had a surprised but gleeful expression when Annabeth shyly asked for a favor Thursday night.  
  
“I’m not sure if they’re all from College Prep, but…”  
  
Silena waved off the technicality. “Doesn’t matter, boys are boys. Of course I’ll cover for you and help you sneak out! We’ve _all_ been there. Actually, my boyfriend Charlie goes to College Prep himself!”  
  
Annabeth breathed out a sigh of relief. They spent the rest of the night picking Annabeth’s outfit for the next night.  
  
Annabeth ended up in a denim miniskirt and a low cut t-shirt, both of which were uncomfortably scant as she contorted into odd positions to get out of the window. Silena hoisted her up and out with practised expertise, and Annabeth finally landed on the fire escape. As she made her way towards the subway, she sent Percy a text: _On my way! now_  
  
Percy replied quickly: _Great! We’ll be by entrance B, let me know if you need help finding us._  
  
They hadn’t texted much since they met at the park. Every exchange had been pleasant, but they stayed on innocuous topics–how the day went, her pastimes, his favorite foods. Annabeth almost wished it would develop into something more, but she barely knew Percy and hadn’t decided how invested she wanted to get.  
  
The venue was underground and sketchy, but Percy’s bright smile and his friends’ inviting waves cleared away her hesitation. The concert was loud and sweaty and chaotic. She’d never been at an event like this under her parents’ watchful eye, but with Percy shielding her from strangers and a beautiful girl named Piper taking her hands, Annabeth felt herself loosening up and dancing to match the energy. It was freeing. She finds out that Piper went to Brierlies but was expelled after running away one too many times, and she was dating Jason. Annabeth wished Piper was still there; she could see herself becoming great friends with her, a connection she hadn’t felt with anyone except Silena.  
  
It was well past midnight when they left, her ears ringing. She said her goodbyes and headed toward the subway alone, but Percy jogged to catch up to her.  
  
“Hey, I’ll walk you home,” he offered.  
  
“Are you sure? It’s out of the way. I can handle myself.”  
  
“It’s not a problem, I want to. And besides, my dorm is near your’s.”  
  
“So _you_ don’t go to College Prep?” Annabeth raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Nope. Me and Pipes are the rebels. The rest are goody-two-shoes.”  
  
“Do I want to know what you think I am, then?”  
  
Percy only flashed a smirk in reply as they passed the turnstiles onto the subway platform.  
  
They spent the ride talking more openly than before. Some wall came down; the tension and formality over text dissolved as they teased and laughed and learned more about each other. Percy had a track record of being kicked out of school, hence why he attended the neighboring Goode High School for “troubled kids”. He was understanding when she explained the reason she was transferred up (“Good riddance to that Octagon asshole.”) Percy had a younger brother and younger sister that he adored. His mom sounded like everything her maternal figures were not. Percy didn’t know the first thing about architecture, but he still listened intently. She returned the favor when it came to his love for swimming.  
  
This was a foreign feeling; Annabeth was used to being forced into a mold. Yet here Percy was, in many ways the exact opposite of her, but he still matched her stroke for stroke. She felt like she could be herself with someone who was practically a stranger.  
  
He walked her right up to her window, helping her up from the fire escape.  
  
“Next time I’ll find a pebble to throw,” he joked. Annabeth could help the childish giggle that escaped her.  
  
“Thanks for tonight, Percy. It was a lot of fun.”  
  
“Anytime, Annabeth. Goodnight.”  
  
“Goodnight.”  
  
She watched Percy hop down the stairs with ease and turn the corner out of sight, then sank down onto her bed. Silena gave her a knowing look, but decided to leave it.  
  
What was she going to do about her pounding heart?  
\-----  
_This slope is, treacherous, this path is reckless,  
This slope is treacherous, and I like it_

The next few months went better than Annabeth ever could’ve imagined. Silena kept her grounded at school, and even though she didn’t make any other friends, she was doing well in classes and her teachers stopped looking at her weird. She called that a win.  
  
She also kept talking to Percy. They texted daily now, and she’d already gotten her phone taken away twice in class. Once she got it back, she explained her lack of replies and Percy said the same happened to him. Though unspoken, both of them agreed that it was worth it.  
  
So her social life was concentrated outside of school. It existed at the diner on 65th, where Piper convinced her to dip her french fries into her milkshake and changed her life. It existed at the skatepark, where Percy had his arms around her waist, balancing her on his board and dragging her along until she decided it just wasn’t for her. It existed in the public library that she preferred over her fancy private school one, because Percy could sit next to her there as they studied, and she could watch him tousle his beautiful dark hair in frustration until he finally asked, “Annie, how does this factorial work?”  
  
And maybe she was caught past curfew once or twice. Maybe she was brought into the headmistress’s office, who fixed her with an exasperated glare.  
  
“Annabeth Chase. You have been at the Academy for less than half a year, and you are already disrupting the austere academic environment. Caught out of the bedroom twice! Coercing Silena Beauregard, our model student, to lie on your behalf! What do you have to say for yourself?”  
  
Annabeth desperately held back her laughter as she murmured, “Sorry, Headmistress Hera. It won’t happen again.”  
  
The headmistress did not look convinced. “It better not. This is your final warning–one more mishap and I will have no choice but to call home.”  
  
Unfortunately, that last tactic _does_ work on Annabeth; the last thing she wants is another screaming fit from her stepmother and a lecture from her disappointed dad. She walked out of the office dejected, wondering if she was actually going to be trapped here.  
  
Silena snorted when Annabeth relayed the headmistress’s words. “ _I’m_ a model student? More like I’ve memorized the security guard schedule. I’ve told you this before, Bethie, it’s because you go out too often. Without asking me if it’s safe! If you just asked me, I’d warn you!”  
  
Annabeth knew that was a fair critique. She was too impatient to wait around when Percy and the others asked to hang out. She gave Silena a hopeful glance. “So… you’ll still help me?”  
  
Silena rolled her eyes. “Of course, silly! Percy’s a great catch, you’ve gotta lock that down.”  
  
Annabeth blushed and muttered, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” before the conversation drifted to the day’s awful calculus lesson.  
  
That’s how she found herself with Percy on the landing of her fire escape once again, breaking the news that she couldn’t come out as often. He had thrown little pebbles for half an hour before Silena gave the ok to meet him.  
  
“Stay in school,” Percy jokingly replied. His face then turned serious, and he shrugged. “Hey, I get it. I just hope you don’t feel trapped in that stuffy private school.” He moved forward to lightly tug a curly piece of her hair, before tucking it behind her ear.  
  
The moonlight reflected his chiseled face, making his green eyes shine. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized just how close he was to her. All she really wanted in this moment, with the stillness of the night and Silena’s promise of no intrusion, was to pull him in and kiss him senseless.  
  
Instead, she just nodded, swallowed thickly and said, “Yea. I’ll see you whenever the next opportunity comes.”


	2. Chapter 2

_I can’t decide if it’s a choice, getting swept away,  
I hear the sound of my own voice, asking you to stay_

The tension between them didn’t fade the way Annabeth had expected it to.  
  
Silena had detailed a schedule around room checks and security guard rounds, alternating who got to leave. One week, Silena went out to see Charlie while Percy snuck in to watch a movie on Annabeth’s twin bed; the next week, Annabeth roamed Times Square with Percy while Charlie slept over in the dorm. As long as they were back by 5AM, there would be no issues.  
  
(Except having to catch up on sleep in calculus, but Annabeth was already way ahead in that class so the teacher turned a blind eye.)  
  
The upside was that her classmates were getting used to her, and they turned out to be surprisingly nice. Silena’s friends took her in for the most part. While there was occasionally a wall of difference in wealth and status, Annabeth didn’t mind spending her free time with them. It made the high ceilings and stained glass windows of school seem less like a prison.  
  
The downside was that between every time she got to see Percy, she found herself missing him more and more. That only made it harder for her to act normal when she finally saw him again.  
  
Like right now.  
  
Percy was lying right besides her. Annabeth’s head moved with his every breath, and she couldn’t remember how they got into this position–his arm wrapped around her and half her weight on his chest, but it felt so natural. She focused on Finding Nemo playing on her computer screen, afraid of what she might do if she looked up and noticed how close his face was to her’s.  
  
That was a sound strategy until the credits started rolling. Percy tapped her cheek gently, and she had no choice but to turn and look at him. She just hoped he couldn’t feel her wild heartbeat or recognize the painful adoration written on her features.  
  
His green eyes dazzled. For some reason, he looked a little nervous. Annabeth instinctively moved to smooth out the crease between his eyebrows with her fingers, before jerking back on second thought. Percy didn’t seem to make anything of it. He just caught her hand with his own, closed his eyes, and quietly asked, “Hey, Annie?”  
  
“Yea?” Annabeth’s whisper shook slightly. What could he possibly ask?  
  
“Will you come to my swim meet Friday? It’s the first of the season and it’ll be done before your curfew kicks in, promise, and Pipes and Jason will be there to keep you company, and I thi–”  
  
“Yes, of course.” Annabeth cut off his reassurances. “I’d love to.”  
  
Percy beamed at her, and Annabeth was sure she’d melt right then and there.  
  
“Thank goodness. I think you’re my lucky charm, Annie. Ever since I’ve met you, everything has just seemed to go… right.”  
  
Annabeth hummed then replied, “I think you’ve made everything go right for me since I’ve moved here.”  
  
Percy’s hand moved to cup the side of her face, and Annabeth tilted her head forward until their foreheads met. She could smell his cologne and see the moonlight on his tall cheekbones and feel his breath fanning over her face, her senses in overdrive because of him. She swore they were going to kiss, _finally_ , when Silena’s alarm caused them to both jump back in surprise. The moment was gone.  
  
Percy rubbed the back of his neck, then muttered, “I guess it’s 4:30, huh? Time for me to leave.”  
  
He started to get up, but Annabeth pulled him back down with a hug. “It’s just a warning alarm. The guards don’t round until 5. Will you stay a little longer? Just until Silena gets back?”  
  
So that’s how Silena found them, whispering about nothing, tangled up in each other's arms. Annabeth didn’t know how long she stared out her window, after Silena shooed Percy out, but soon it was time to start the day.  
\-----  
_And all we are is skin and bone, trained to get along,  
Forever going with the flow, but you’re friction_

The natatorium was musty and poorly lit and cramped, but Piper and Jason made it feel like _the_ place to be. Percy and his friends had a way of making the most foreign places feel comfortable to her. The smell of chlorine was agreeable instead of nauseating because it clashed with the snacks Piper snuck in from the vending machines outside. The echoing acoustics were ideal instead of overwhelming because it carried Jason’s cheering all the way to the pool area.  
  
And even if that wasn’t the case, it wouldn’t have mattered the second Percy stepped out.  
  
He was sporting the most scandalous uniform she’d ever seen: a tiny speedo that highlighted his adonis belt. His v-line abs, broad shoulders, toned back, sculpted arms and legs were all on display… she had never seen him like that before. Not when he was drifting off in her bed, not when he was skateboarding, never.  
  
No, Annabeth wasn’t drooling. She was just supporting Percy respectfully. And that required looking at him. Respectfully.  
  
Her face wouldn’t turn red if she simply ignored the heat under her skin, she decided. If Piper and Jason were exchanging looks, Annabeth pretended not to notice that, either.  
  
Percy was competing in two races–the 4x100 relay and the 400 individual medley.  
  
Jason leaned over to whisper, “Percy’s close to top swimmer in the state. This season’s going to be important for his college scouting.”  
  
Annabeth was surprised Percy had never mentioned that before. Sure, he talked about how much he loved swimming, but not how exceptional he was or how important it was to his future. She asked, “Are the odds looking good?”  
  
Jason nodded, expression serious. “I would be shocked if he didn’t lock down a record for his IM by the end of the season. His coach pulled him out of every other event besides the relay so he could focus his energy on the IM.”  
  
That only made Annabeth more interested in watching Percy swim. She felt her own face furrowing in concentration as she picked out Percy from his teammates.  
  
He was the anchor, the last to go in the relay. He looked oddly relaxed as he watched his teammates swim, even as the opposing team gained distance and started to overtake his own. He dove into the water without a moment’s hesitation, his powerful muscles propelling him through the water with grace. He pulled forward and made up for lost speed, winning by a fraction of a second.  
  
Jason wasn’t joking about Percy’s prospects of going professional.  
  
They screamed themselves hoarse in the stands, but Percy was preoccupied with his teammates, jumping around excitedly and pounding him on the back. His smile was so wide it made Annabeth’s heart ache. He spared a glance and a wave in their direction, before he settled back down to watch the next event.  
  
There was a lull as they waited for Percy’s last event, the last race of the meet. Piper was throwing popcorn, trying to land it in either Jason’s or Annabeth’s mouth. Her aim was so bad they had to apologize to people several rows behind them, bewildered by the random flying food. From the corner of her eye, Annabeth watched Percy joking around with his friends or getting a pep talk from his coach. She was starting to feel second hand nerves as afternoon drew to an end, and his expression turned more and more grave. He looked intimidating, brooding in the corner. But incredibly handsome.  
  
A piece of popcorn hit the side of her head.  
  
“C’mon Annabeth, stop staring at Percy. He’ll still be there when this is over, but this popcorn is wasted on the floor,” Piper complained.  
  
“I’m not staring! You caught me off guard. Try again,” Annabeth replied, opening her mouth in preparation for the next shot.  
  
And that was how they passed the time until the individual medley was announced. The atmosphere seemed to shift. There was anticipation and tension in the air as all the top swimmers in the city lined up.  
  
Percy tensed on the diving block. At the bang of the starting gun, he started so smoothly it barely rippled the water. Butterfly stroke that _really_ showcased his back muscles. An easygoing backstroke, neat breaststroke, and a ferocious freestyle ending. The competitor from St. Regis was getting close, almost closing the gap, and–  
  
Of course Percy won.  
  
They all jumped to their feet as Percy smacked the water in victory. Jason stared at the stats board. “That’s a personal best!” he exclaimed.  
  
Before Annabeth could react, they were pushing her down to meet Percy at the pool area. She saw Percy break away from his teammates and look at her with those bright green eyes, and everything became a one-track thought process. She rushed to him, and she was in his arms, off the floor as he spun her around.  
  
“I knew you were my good luck charm,” he whispered in her ear.  
  
And then her lips were on his and everything fell into perfect place.  
\-----  
_Two headlight shine through the sleepless night and I will get you alone  
Your name has echoed through my mind and I just think you should know  
That nothing safe is worth the drive and I would follow you home_

“Will you come out to Montauk for the weekend?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Come on, my mom will write you an excuse slip. She’s been dying to meet you.”  
  
Annabeth paused the movie to look at her boyfriend incredulously. The title “boyfriend” was still new, and even though it felt so right, they had only been dating for a couple weeks at this point.  
  
“Isn’t it too soon to be doing things like that together?”  
  
Percy just grinned. “Are the posh vibes getting to you? No, this is going to be an innocent trip supervised by _my mother_. Coach is letting me self-train this weekend at the beach, and it’ll be the last bit of actual free time we both have in a while. Your winter finals are coming up too, right?”  
  
Annabeth nodded slowly. “Yea, they are. I guess I don’t have to start revising until after the weekend. But… still. I don’t want to intrude…”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Annie! We’d love to have you there with us. I wouldn’t invite you otherwise.”  
  
And even though it still felt strange to go on vacation with another family, Annabeth chose to lean into the warm feeling in her chest and agreed to go.  
  
Annabeth already knew in the back of her mind that Percy’s mom was a kind person, but meeting her really put Percy’s descriptions into perspective. Sally Jackson immediately wrapped Annabeth in the tightest hug she’d ever received, smelling like fresh baked cookies and sunshine. Percy helped put Annabeth’s backpack into the trunk of the car and then Sally ushered them both in, handing back a bag of blue candy for them to snack on during the ride.  
  
“So, Annabeth, I’ve heard so much about you, sweetie! If you have a favorite color, let me know and I’ll get you your own bag next time. Percy just loves blue, it’s our little thing!”  
  
Percy was turning darker shades of red as Sally continued, “You’re from Virginia, right? How are you liking New York?”  
  
“It’s great, Ms. Jackson, thanks for asking. Percy’s made the adjustment a lot better.” Annabeth was careful to keep a polite and amiable tone, but Sally just waved off the formality.  
  
“Please, call me Sally! I’m glad you’re liking it here. Percy says you’re really interested in architecture and design, is that right?”  
  
“Yes, I am! I’d like to be an architect one day.”  
  
“That’s very impressive, dear! I’m sure you’ll be able to. Actually, I take writing classes at Columbia, and apparently they have a great architecture program. They have a great color printer for designs that we borrow sometimes. I can get you a brochure if you’d like!”  
  
“That sounds great! I’d love to learn more about that.”  
  
“Percy’s been more interested in math and history ever since meeting you, and I guess that’s why, huh? Good motivation to boost grades for college!”  
  
“Mom! Shouldn’t you focus on the road or something?” Percy tried to interject, but Annabeth and Sally were busy laughing and teasing Percy for his reaction. That’s how the three hour car ride went, and it didn’t feel a second too long.  
  
Annabeth tried to enjoy the trip. It shouldn’t have been hard–lounging on the beach, splashing in the water with Percy, enjoying Sally’s homemade dinners and group ice cream runs–but something felt off in an entirely novel way. Percy and Sally both caught onto her stiff behaviors, telling her to relax and be herself. Somehow, that only made her feel weirder.  
  
On the second night, Percy decided to confront her about it. It was past midnight and Sally had already gone to bed, but they were used to staying up late to talk. He grabbed the car keys and drove along the quiet beach roads. The headlights lit up the waves with an eerie glint and the beachgrass cast long spidery shadows.  
  
“What’s up, Annabeth?” Percy prompted gently, looking over at her on the passenger’s side.  
  
“Nothing! Nothing... it’s lovely here, why would anything be wrong?” Annabeth winced as Percy gave her a pointed look at her last word.  
  
“You’re acting weird, Annie. What’s wrong? Is it my mom? Is it me?” Annabeth felt guilty at the note of agitation in Percy’s voice. He pulled into an empty parking lot looking out at the ocean, and she reached over to lace her fingers through his reassuringly.  
  
“No, that’s not it. Your mom’s wonderful, and I love you, Percy.”  
  
“I love you, too. And yea, I don’t know what I was thinking, mom’s the best. And she really likes you already, I can tell. So that’s going on, then?” Percy looked at her with such concern and attention and the feeling came flooding back.  
  
“I’ve never been so… cared for before.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know… my mom left me when I was a baby. I never knew her, but she clearly had better things to do than look after me. My stepmom just wants me gone, and my dad… I know he loves me, but he put her and my stepbrothers first. I’m not used to being…” Annabeth couldn’t find the right word. Chosen? Remembered?  
  
Silence lingered between them for a while as they thought, until Percy finally said, “Isn’t this a good thing, then?”  
  
Annabeth nodded slowly. “I guess… it is? It just seems… too easy.”  
  
Annabeth only knew love as she followed her dad’s expectations, her stepmom’s strict rules, suppressing the fierce and rebellious parts of herself until they came boiling to the surface. But from her bad attitude on day one, Percy had embraced every part of who she was, gone along with every private school restriction, listened to her niche rants.  
  
“I know it must feel new and strange, but this is how you should be treated, Annie. I’m sorry the people in your life didn’t make you feel loved enough. It shouldn’t have been like that. You should be loved and chosen and put first, exactly as you are, no matter what. I mean, look at me! I’ve been kicked out of six schools and my mom loves me so much. We’re gonna love you _so much_ , too, even if you think you don’t deserve it, because you _do_.”  
  
And somehow, as always, Annabeth believed his words.  
\-----  
_This hope is treacherous, this daydream is dangerous,  
This hope is treacherous, I like it._

It was spring, and junior year at Brierlies was wrapping up. Annabeth had landed an architecture internship in the city and Sally offered to tidy up their guest bedroom for her to stay. SATs were ramping up and she was prepping with Percy. To her dad’s dismay, she was considering Barnard in the city for architecture instead of his alma mater Harvard. Percy and Silena were urging Annabeth to quickly find a prom dress so he could buy a matching tie, but she wanted a little more time to find the perfect outfit. (She already knew she wanted a sea green dress, her favorite color. Sally brought her a bag of candy and handed it over with a wink every time she was over.) Whenever a sense of self-sabotage crept in, telling her she didn’t deserve the love she was surrounded by, she did her best to kick it to the curb. Her friends always helped her when it got a little difficult.  
  
Annabeth felt at home, fully accepted and at ease for the first time in her life. She hoped that this time, it could last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I would love feedback or prompts for what to write next!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love feedback, comments, or constructive criticism! This was originally a one-shot that got a little too long, so I've split it into a two-shot. The other half will be up ASAP!


End file.
